Main Rumah Rumahan ala CHANBAEK
by Ivousmanquer
Summary: Masa kanak- kanak ala Chanbaek GS


Cast : chanbaek GS

? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ?

KISAH TENTANG CHANBAEK KETIKA MASA ANAK ANAK(?)

Chanbaek ku yang polos kini jadipasang termesyuuuum ?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hampir setiap hari aku main ke sebelah, dan orang tuanya juga baik kepadaku. Ya mungkin juga gara-gara anaknya jarang bergaul. Jadi mereka selalu senang kalau melihatku bermain-main dengannya.

Teman bermain ini, kita sebut saja Baekhyun. Sering ditinggal sendiri di rumah, karena ibunya adalah seorang Designer yang setiap hari jarang di rumah. Sedangkan ayahnya adalah seorang CEO. Jadi otomatis kalau ibunya pergi dia tinggal sendirian di rumah.

Karena dia sering sendiri, kadang-kadang dia datang ke rumahku untuk mengajak bermain di rumahnya. Tentu saja mau, soalnya di rumahnya selain banyak permainan, juga bebas karena tidak ada orang yang melarang

Karena keseringan ku bersamanya, kami sudah tidak ada perasaan malu satu sama lain. Kami juga sering menonton acara TV berdua dan main PS.

Bila di rumah sedang kosong, kami habiskan waktu dengan bermain-main, seperti main rumah-rumahan dan bila sudah bosan kami duduk berdampingan nonton TV bersama.

Apabila nonton film hororku sangat senang karena apabila dia ketakutan kami sering berpelukan. Karena dia lebih tua dariku, tak jarangku mendapat pelajaran tentang apa saja darinya.

Ku ingat pada suatu siang karena kelelahan bermain, aku tertidur di kamarnya. Mungkin karena dia juga kelelahan dia tidur juga di sampingku dan ketika terbangun ku merasakan tanganku sudah memegang sesuatu yang lembut dari tubuhnya dan ketika saya lihat ke samping ternyata tanganku sedang memegang dadanya yang pada saat itu masih belum membesar tapi sudah lumayan untuk dinikmati.

Karena belum mengerti apa-apa aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menggeser agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya, namun tangannya yang lembut tiba-tiba menangkap tanganku agar tetap berada di dadanya.

Sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang menangkap tanganku di dadanya, ku lihat dia sepertinya keenakan. Dan walaupun waktu itu belum mengerti tentang yang begituan, tapi naluriku mengatakan untuk terus melanjutkan kegiatan itu tanpa dikomando.

Aku pun meletakkan tanganku satu lagi ke payudaranya dan meremas-remasnya perlahan. Walaupun dia masih dalam keadaan tidur dan berpakaian lengkap. Namun sensasi yang kurasakan waktu itu begitu indah. Bahkan kemaluanmu bisa berdiri sangat tegang.

Dia yang sudah merasakan bahwa tanganku telah bergerak sendiri pun mulai melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku dan membiarkan tanganku bergerak sendiri. Kemudian tangannya bergerak menuju ke batang kemaluan saya yang sudah berdiri tegak tetapi karena waktu itu ku masih kecil, jadi batang kemaluan ku juga kecil dan masih botak. Aku terang saja kaget, karena dia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kemaluanku dan waktu itu tidak mengerti apa maunya dan tidak pernah mengerti soal bagituan.

Dia kemudian dengan tangan satunya lagi mengangkat kaosnya ke atas dan sekarang hanya tinggal kaos kutangnya saja. Tanganku yang kembali diam ditariknya kembali ke perutnya yang telanjang dan mengusap-usapkannya. Aku pun mulai mengusap-usap perutnya yang berkulit halus dan putih itu, karena ku merasakan bahwa kulitnya sangat enak dielus.

Dia yang tahu kalau aku sejak kecil tidak pernah tinggal bersama orang tua kemudian bertanya

"Chanyeollie apakah kamu pernah minum ASI?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan terus menikmati usapan tanganku dan genggaman tangannya di batangku

"Apakah kamu mau mencoba?" aku mengangguk dengan cepat,

karena seumur-umur aku tidak pernah merasakan. Dia pun kemudian membuka kaos kutangnya dan terlihat olehku sepasang bukit yang tidak begitu tinggi mencuat ke atas. Kemudian dia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan duduk bersila bersandar di dinding.

Dengan bertelanjang dada dia kemudian mengambil kepalaku dengan lembut dan ditariknya agar rebah di pangkuannya dan setelah rebahan dengan kepala tepat berada di pangkuannya. Dia kemudian memegang payudaranya yang sebelah kanan dan menyodorkannya ke mulutku. Aku kemudian pun menghisap-hisap payudaranya. Dia tertawa kegelian dan kembali menangkap batang kemaluanku dan mempermainkannya kembali.

"bakkiie kok nggak ada susunya", protesku.

"Kita kan sekarang lagi main rumah-rumahan, jadi kita pura-pura aja."

Akupun mengangguk dan kembali menghisap payudaranya yang masih berwarna merah muda itu.

"Nah, sekarang aku berperan jadi mama, dan kamu anak mama yang masih kecil jadi kamu harus nurut",

katanya lagi dan aku tetap setuju walau kurang mengerti arah permainannya.

Tapi ku tidak perduli karena sepertinya permainan rumah-rumahan seperti begini yang baru pertama kali kami mainkan sepertinya sangat menarik dan mengasyikkan. Karena batang kemaluan ku terus dipermainkan dengan tangannya, tiba-tiba ku merasakan seperti ingin kencing.

"Baekkie, eh, mama aku mau kencing."

Dia pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan kemudian mengangkat kepala saya kemudian berkata,

"Oke… sekarang mama bawa kamu ke kamar mandi dan sekalian mandi yah." ku kembali mengangguk.

Sesampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, dengan masih bertelanjang dada dia kemudian membuka semua pakaianku. Aku hanya menurut, dan kini tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutup ditariknya tanganku ke kamar mandi, dia pun kemudian menutup pintu dan mulai membuka celananya plus CD-nya.

Kini untuk pertama kalinya melihat dia telanjang bulat di depanku. Entah kenapa kemaluanku yang tadi sempat turun, kembali naik setelah melihat dia jongkok untuk pipis sehingga kemaluannya yang sudah mulai ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus terlihat jelas.

Liang kemaluannya yang kemerah-merahan membuat saya terbengong.

"Lho, katanya mau kencing?"

katanya sambil tersenyum dan kembali memandang juniorku yang sudah naik tinggi. Aku pun kemudian berjalan menuju klosetnya dan kencing di sana, tapi kencing sedikit saja. Setelah selesai bahuku kemudian dipegangnya dan kemudian dia membalikkan tubuh ku dan kembali terlihat olehku teman bermain yang kini berperan sebagai ibu dengan rambut diikatnya ke atas dengan tanpa busana. Kemudian dia pun mulai memandikanku seperti seorang ibu memandikan anaknya atau bila boleh dikata memandikan suaminya, sebab dia selalu saja memegang kemaluan saya.

Setelah selesai memandikanku, aku dimintanya untuk menunggu sebentar dan duduk di kloset karena dia bilang kalau sekarang giliran mama yang mandi. Aky hanya duduk dan melihat dia mandi. Setelah ia selesai membersihkan badannya. Dia kemudian berjalan menujuku dan berkata,

"Sstt… sekarang ceritanya kamu sudah besar dan sedang mandi dengan istrimu",

kemudian dengan sikap jongkok dia kembali sekali lagi menggenggam batang kemaluanku dan kali ini dia masukkan ke mulutnya yang mungil, sambil dikocok-kocok dan mengulumnya.

Aku merasakan geli dan nikmat menjadi satu. Kemudian entah naluri dari mana tanganku berusaha menggapai payudaranya. Melihat tanganku bergerak dan berusaha menggapai payudaranya tapi tidak sampai karena Baekhyun sedang berjongkok, dia pun kemudian naik dan membungkuk dengan mulut tak lepas dari batang kemaluanku dengan maksud agar tanganku sampai ke dadanya.

Setelah sampai aku pun meremas-remas dadanya. Setelah lama bermain dengan gaya begitu, dia kemudian berdiri, dan menyuruh ku agar ikut berdiri. Aku kembali hanya mengikutinya karena ku menganggap permainannya kali ini sangat menarik.

Dia kemudian menyandarkanku ke dinding kemudianku lihat wajahnya sangat dekat ke wajah. Aku sering melihat adegan berciuman di TV, maka aku pun ingin merasakan berciuman dan ku rasa dia juga demikian.

Maka sedetik kemudian kami sudah saling mengulum walaupun pada saat itu kami tidak mengerti caranya. Kami hanya saling mengisap dan mengulum. Karena aku waktu itu lebih rendah beberapa centi darinya.

Jadi sewaktu ia menciumku, tubuhnya sangat rapat dan aku dapat merasakan payudaranya menekan ke dadaku, sedangkan di bawah ku merasakan kalau pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur, sebab kh waktu itu bisa merasakan kalau batangku yang sudah tegak itu bergesekan dengan selangkangannya yang maju mundur.

Setelah puas berciuman tanpa bicara dia kemudian memegang kemaluanku dan mengarahkan ke liang kemaluannya. Namun pada saat itu saya rasa dia telah mengerti soal keperawanan sedangkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa, dia hanya memasukkan sedikit batang kemaluan ku ke liang kemaluannya.

Hanya kira-kira 1/3 dari panjangnya dia genggam dan masukkan ke lubang kemaluannya. Kemudian setelah dia taksir tepat, dia pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur sehingga tepat 1/3 bagian yang masuk ke lubangnya. Waktu itu saya melihat dia seperti merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa karena berkali-kali dia mendesah dan mendesis.

Setelah beberapa menit ku merasakan ada cairan hangat membasahi batang kemaluanku dan melihat dia berhenti dari aktifitasnya sesaat dan kemudian mencabut kemaluanku. Dia kemudian mencolek sedikit cairan yang keluar dari lubang kemaluannya dan menciumnya.

"Ini apa yah? kok bisa keluar dari vaginaku?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Tentu saja tidak tahu dan aku pun ikut mencolek sedikit dari kemaluannya. Sewaktu jariku mencolek kemaluannya ku melihat dia mengejang sedikit, mungkin saat itu aku menyentuh klitorisnya. Dan aku pun menciumnya,

"Nggak tahu yah, kok kental gini. Memangnya sebelumnya nggak pernah keluar?"

dia hanya menggeleng.

"Sudah deh, nggak pa-pa, nanti juga tahu sendiri", katanya santai.

Kemudian dia pun membersihkan kemaluannya. Melihat aku masih terbengong dia pun kemudian menarikku dan membersihkan batang kemaluanku. Pada saat dia membersihkan, dia seperti mengocok-ngocok kemaluan ku dan kemudian menyiramnya dengan air, namun tak lama kemudianku kembali merasakan mau kencing,

"Baekkie aku mau kencing lagi nih."

"Ah.. kamu kan tadi baru kencing masa kencing lagi",

jawabnya dengan tangan tetap membersihkan kelaminku.

"Baek udah nggak tahan nih, udah mau keluar", ucapku sambil menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"Keluarkan aja kalau memang ada", tantangnya.

Dan currr…

akhirnya aku tidak dapat menahannya dan kami berdua kembali terkejut dan saling memandang satu sama lain setelah apa yang tadi ky keluarkan habis. Sejenak aku bagai terbang ke awang-awang.

"Lho, kok kencing kamu warnanya lain?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Saya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sama seperti tadi, eh, kok ini kamu mengecil?" tanyanya lagi sambi menunjuk ke kemaluanku.

Aku kembali mengangkat bahu dan menjawab,

"Nggak tahu yah… tapi waktu tadi yang putih-putih itu keluar rasanya kok enak sekali", kali ini aku memberi respon.

"Iya, aku tadi juga merasakan kayak gitu", katanya.

"Mungkin ini sebabnya orang dewasa suka kayak gitu", sambungnya memberi alasan.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Iya soalnya waktu tante ku datang dari paris, waktu malam aku nggak sengaja liat tante sama suaminya sedang memasukkan kelaminnya seperti yang kita lakukan tadi, terus setelah aku intip lama, kemudian tante sama paman sama-sama bilang, Ahhh… dan kemudian mencabutnya, mungkin itu rasa nikmat karena cairan kayak gini keluar", Baekhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ooo… tapi rasanya enak lho, lain kali kita main kayak gini lagi mau?" ajakku.

"Ok, tapi kata mama saya, saya nggak boleh masukkan sesuatu ke vaginaku dalam-dalam, katanya entar bisa berdarah, jadi aku takut. Tapi lain kali kita mainnya kayak tadi aja yah?"  
Kali ini aku setuju dan mengangguk cepat.

Kemudian kami mandi sekali lagi dan berpakaian kembali.

"Eh, chanyeollie jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah tentang yang kita lakukan tadi, entar kita bisa dimarahin", larangnya.

"Ok deh tenang aja… habis mandi enaknya ngapain yah?"

"Yuk kita nonton TV aja, sambil nunggu mamaku pulang."

END


End file.
